Rio: Question and Answer
by OperationFirstStrike
Summary: Ask the Rio characters anything!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. This is OperationFirstStrike here and this is my special

Question and Answer for the Rio characters. You can ask

anyone you like, the only condition is that they are from either

Rio 1 or Rio 2 or both. There are two types of questions you

can ask the characters-they are serious and hilarious. Serious

is for people who want to know the REAL answer. Hilarious is

for the guys who just want to ask FOR FUN. Please choose

either of them and pit the type of your choice in a bracket next

to your question. Enjoy!

Notice: Questions that contain inappropriate material, like sex will NOT

BE ANSWERED. (Swearing is okay)


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction Rio Question and Answer Chapter 1

Question for Jewel: From (Guest)

-Hey Jewel, what human food to you like to eat or drink?

Answer: Jewel blushed and looked at the ground and whispered. "Don't

tell Daddy I eat at Mc'donalds with Blu at weekends….. 

Question for Jewel. From WM0135

1. Jewel: Why do you say those words to Blu after that match? Specially

the "Stop thinking about just yourself and start thinking about us" one.

Blu's thinking about you all the time. If no, why would he let you go to

the Amazon at the first place?

Answer: Dude, we are birds, not human like you, man. That Blu was a

complete bastard (sorry for the coarse language) at that time. He just

wanted to find his Linda and Tulio and get the hell out of here. Those

birds are our family, and families STICK TOGETHER. Well,

maybe I was wrong at that time but he acts like a complete human. That

ass. (Although I'm using a computer right now)

2. Eduardo: Why can't you just pronounce Blu's name correctly?

Cos I like to make fun of Blu 'cos he's a complete *****…..HAHAHAHA!

(Have I ever told you the time I called Roberto "Keto?"

3. The Gundersons: Did you guys take back the stuffs you've dropped

when the camouflaged Blue Spix's Macaws caught you? Like Clara's iPod

and Tiago's goggles?

Carla: Daddy got my I-Pod back but it was already ruined.

(But he promised me I'd get an I-Phone 6s) HEHEHEHE

Tiago: Uhh… Dad couldn't find it so he flew by himself miles back to

Salvador to buy a BB Gun and a baseball cap for me (costed 1000 US)

Bia: Ha! Dad and Mom went on a honeymoon back to Rio last time and

Dad managed to get the full set of Hunger Games and Divergent for me.

(Although Dad claimed that made him broke)

4. Blu and Jewel: How many times did you two kissed? (YOLO)

Blu: HOW MANY TIMES HAVE U KISSED THEN?

5. Roberto: Why do you always keep hitting on Jewel?

Cos我係一腳踏兩船. (Have a lot of hot girls) LOL

6. All the birds that have gone to the Amazon: HOW COULD YOU GUYS FIND WHERE THE BLUE SPIX'S MACAW TRIBE WHEN THE AREA OF THE AMAZON IS 5,500,000 KM^2? HOW DID YOU GUYS FIND THE CORRECT PLACE?

Blu: (Smirking) I told you it was my GPS.

Jewel: Shut the **** up, ******

Me: Ok, guys, calm down.

Questions from canarypawz

Nico - How did you feel when Eduardo took your bottlecap? Other than

'n***'? xD

Nico: That complete bastard I'm going to….

Me: Hey dude he gave it back to you.

Nico: Oh yeah…

Eva - How many children do you have so far?

Eva: 20… and counting! (Here goes another one!)

Nico - Y u so cute?

Nico: (Blushing) Ohhhh…. You single?

Eva - Have you ever felt jealous of Jewel?

Eva: NO! Cos I have precious mango to keep me company…

Rafael: NOT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS, EVA


	3. Chapter 3 (New)

Chapter 3

Question from Tomadahawk

1. I have a question... Carla, do you have a crush on a male macaw? Be honest ;)

Carla: Well…I do have someone. His name is Preston, and he's around 15-16 years old. Every time he kicks ball, I spy on him behind a tree. (Though he feels nothing for me)

Questions from MinecraftRioLover

1. Blu, how did you destroy those fucking machines with only a goddamn knife?

Blu: Who said I only used a knife…

2. Also, Blu, have you ever played McPC before?

Blu: What the hell is that? I've only played COD before…

3. Eddie, do u use that fanny pack that Blu gave you?

Eddie: Well yeah, a bit, especially when I go picking Brazil nuts.

1. Hey Blu, have you ever been to New York?

Blu: I've been there with Linda 5 years ago and I wanna go There again with Jewel but… (gulp)

Jewel: Tyler Blu Gunderson!

Blu: So let that be!

Questions from Guest

2. Carla, do u have a boyfriend?

Carla: Answered below

3. The kids: seriously, how old r u guys?

The kids: Carla's about 11 now while Bia and Tiago are only 10.

4. Blu, is Jewel older than you?

Blu: (Blush) She once used to call me kid.


	4. Chapter 4

Question from coolgoblin14

1. Hey jewel ( I'm the guest that asked you about human food) If you look up images of Gigan 2004, wouldn't you agree it looks like a spins macaw?

Jewel: Well, it does look a bit like Blu…

Questions from Sebastian baz

1. Question for Nigel: Do you love Gabi back now?

Nigel: I'm going to **** her so hard that… *beep*!

2. Question for Bia: out of you and Tiago, who is the 2nd oldest and who is 3rd oldest?

Tiago: Bia is the second while I'm the third.

Bia: Yolo!

3. Question for Rafi: do you actually like your wife's tone of voice or are you saying that because you do not want your wife to be mad?

Rafi: Uh…its door number 2…

Eva: Rafi!

Rafi: I'm dead, I'm dead…

4. Question for Jewel: Did you love Roberto before Blu came in your life?

Jewel: (Blushing) Well, I guess for A BIT, but after Blu, nothing could change my love.

5. Questions for Blu: Why did you not ask for directions to the nearest brazil nut that is on the blue macaws side?

Blu: (Crying) I wanted it to be secret…

6. Question for Blu: Did you lose the soccer {Edwardo says war} game on purpose or by accident?

Blu: (angrily) What do YOU THINK? Do you think I would like to be swore at in front of 1000 people.. I mean birds?

7. Question for Eduardo: Do you like humans now?

Eduardo: Well, I like the kind ones since they saved me, but I HATE the loggers and the smugglers. In fact, I joined the Brazilian Police to **** them.

Host: Eduardo, no swearing please.

Eduardo: I'm just so pissed off.

Question from courtney serious

1. Blu: Is Roberto taking Jewel away from you?

Blu: No, we became friends after the battle with the loggers, although he still pisses me off sometimes…. Hey! Where's my beer?!

Roberto: (Holding can) I'm a dead man…I mean bird.

Question from awcodcoolfan

1. Blu, where is your parents? Don't you miss them?) Serious

Blu: I wish I could miss them, but I CAN'T. I think I'm probably an orphan. From the day I was born, the only mother I knew was Linda.


End file.
